what it all comes down to
by JustAlittleSecret
Summary: Serenas parents were killed by a gang and she was rescude by another gang,now two years later she will find hope and love with Darien.SD&SH R&R full sum inside


Summery:  
  
Love,loss,regreat,and power,what it all comes down to is him and his Gang........The ones who took her,and the 'one' who brought back her spirit.When a gang called the green toads Kill Serenas Parents in front of the faces of her Brother Sammy and Her It distroys them.When another gang 'silver fangs' takes them its a whole nother story.Serena is 18 and has only her brother untill the gangs leader returns with his younger sister Hotaru he gives back the life and love that Serena Tsikino always wanted.  
  
-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WHAT REALLY WNT DOWN  
  
18 year old Serena Tsikino sat down at the Mahogony table in the kitchen of her home.Sammy sat on the other side of the table staring into nothingness.Serena drank her orange juice and walked up to her bedroom,School would be starting soon in about one hour and she had to get ready.  
  
"Serena get ready for school,you have only an hour" Seiya ,one of the gang members said while passing by her on the staircase. "oh and Serena remember,Darien-Sama is coming home today so you need to make yourself presentible"He said turning to her.  
  
"Okay,thanks Seiya-Sama" She said twisting a strand of her blond hair in her hand.  
  
Serena continued up th stairs to her bedroom and quickly changed into her Black mini skirt and white shirt with a Black coller.she tied her Silver Tie and put on her black school Jacket.along with her thigh high socks.  
  
Ever since that day 2 years ago she had been going to an all girls school.It went from grade 6---grade 12.Seiya went across the street to the collage so he could protect her from danger.  
  
"Sis" Sammy called from his room  
  
"what is it hun" She said entering the small bedroom that was conected to hers by a bathroom.  
  
"I can't find my bag" he complained  
  
"Ask Seiya, mabye he knows" she said and left to school slipping her shoes on along the way.  
  
"Hey Serena,Minako and I have a dare for you" A brown haird girl named Lita said running over to her friend  
  
"What is it" she smiled "you know I can't resist a dare" she laughed  
  
"we dare you,to go up to Marcus and kiss him" Minako said but was stopped by Seiya,who had heard it all.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good Idea,she is to remain untouched" Seiya said shocking Serena.  
  
"Seiya,why I like dares.Im sick of this Seiya tell me Why Now" She demanded  
  
"Because you have been" Seiya started,and rolled his head as if trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"I'v Been What?" She asked glaring at him with rage.  
  
"You are set to be married to Darien-Sama" He said his head down  
  
"NANI?????" Serena screamed so loud that the whole place heard.  
  
"Im sorry,he didn't want me to say anything" He said  
  
"oh,its okay,Seiya-san" she said patting him on the sholder "what about Sammy?"  
  
"Sammy,in the same way is set to marry Hotaru-sama" he said making Serena smile at him  
  
"Darien-Sama is picking you up from school,here is a picture of him so you know who he is" Seiya said smiling and ran off to school.  
  
(I dun wann bore you with her classes but mainly,Math,Science,Gym,Languag,English,Social studdies,And now she has cheerleading practice)  
  
"H-E-LL-O  
  
Thats the way we say Hello.  
  
If you wanna Keep my beat  
  
try it with both feet  
  
If you wanna stick around  
  
twirl around and Touch the ground  
  
if you wanna try some more  
  
Try the beat by four" Serena chantted while doing a dance movment with a group of others  
  
"SERENA" A man yelled and walked up to her kissing her on the cheek  
  
she looked up and noticed it was Darien,her fiance.  
  
"What im in the middle of class" she pouted  
  
"Seiya may stand for that but I won't" Darien grinned "come on we have to go now,we have a meeting",he said while picking her up over his sholder and dragged her out.  
  
She sat down in the car and looked at him  
  
"Why did you kiss me when you just met me?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"well you are my wife-to-be arn't you" He asked  
  
"well yeah but-" she was cut off by his finger  
  
"so why should I not treat you so ,correct" he said grinning as he pulled into the driveway.  
  
"right,I guess" she said for some reson she liked being around him,yet she had just met him.she went into the house and sat on the couch flipping through the t.v. channels and let it stay at Card captors.  
  
"Sere,we will have a private dinner so we can talk." Darien said sitting by her.  
  
"uh okay sure,by the way when is dinner?" serena asked looking at her watch.It was 5:30 Pm.  
  
"in 5 come on" he said leading her to the balcony in his room.Serena of course being herself, tripped but was caught by the one,Darien.  
  
"Oh my" she said looking at the candle lit dinner table.  
  
"you like come one lets sit down." he said pointing in that direction.  
  
"okay" she said sitting at the table.  
  
"So,Serena how did you come to this gang anyhow?" Darien asked,this question making serena frown.  
  
"sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna" he said feeling bad  
  
"it okay I will" She said "see about two years ago"  
  
------------FlashBAck------------  
  
2 yrs ago  
  
16 year old Serena sat at her kitchen table with her brother and her mom.Her dad walked into the kitchen smiling.usally serena was up later then that but today was special she was going shopping with Reiko today.Serena couldn't wait much longer.  
  
"So odango Atama"Sammy said making Serena give him the death glare.  
  
Sammy was 12 at this time. "when are you gonna be back so we can play video games." he asked happily.  
  
"I don't know" she shrugged.  
  
--Knock knock--  
  
"oh I'll get it" Serena said.  
  
A few moments had past  
  
"Sere,Daijoubou Desu Ka?"(Sere,are you okay) Sammy asked walking over to serena only to find she had a gun to her head  
  
"Minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help"(Everyone help) sammy Screamed as he was pushed to the floor.  
  
"Iie, Onegi,don't hurt them"(no,please dont hurt them)their mother screamed as her husband ran to her side.  
  
"okay fine" the man said and shot their parents in front of them.  
  
Just then a man came rushing in and grabbed them  
  
--End--  
  
"and so thats how we ended up here" She finished and looked up at the shocked Darien  
  
"Gomen" he said looking down.(sorry)  
  
"for what, it wasn't your fault.Why do you want to marry me?." she replied  
  
"You don't even have a clue who I am,Do you" he said looking up at her  
  
"Y-your Darien Sheilds-Sama,and my fiance. She said knowingly  
  
"you seem so different from before" he said smiling.  
  
"W-what do you mean?,This is only our first meating,is it not." she said now very confused.  
  
(Oh did I mention that parts from the real show would be here,oh and she isn't a SS but she does have a verry far past.heehee if you know what I mean)  
  
"you sound like your mother,and you look like her to,not to mention your cousin" he said  
  
"Nani?"(what) she blinked "my mom,I don't look like her,and what cousin?" she was now very confused.then it hit her "Sareen" She gasped.Sareen and Serena were very much alike.Sareen Cesent was a fun loving red haird girl with Shining green eyes.She of course was Serenas closest cousin,She had lived on the sun with her mother Miko and Father Steven.  
  
"yeah,Sareen her name and your name are so much Alike as is your clutsyness,Food cravings,and :cough: test scores :cough:" he frowned seeing Serena had heard.  
  
"but if you know her,and my real mother you know there dead." she said a small tear rolling down her cheek. "my dad Died when I was three,on my birthday." she said as more tears rolled down. " he had tried to kill her,my mom".Her moms silver hair was beautiful and her dad had blond hair "I remmeber it clearly,My mom on the other had died when I was 15,on my...wedding day" She plopped down in her seat crying  
  
"Im sorry sere" he said feeling bad "do you remember who I am yet?" he said looking in her now pale blue eyes.  
  
"You were my Fiance" she said hugging him.  
  
"And that what really happend,with our love that is" He smiled and sat her down,On his bed. (:Raisiing an Eyebrow: What is going on here :crys:)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for chapter one and I need reviews so please Review this is only a first time story.anyways review if you want me to continue otherwise I will keep this as a one shot,but I can continue to more its all up To you.  
  
Special thanks to Anime-Angel45 my Sista,not really,but we are really close. and Jra my friends who helped me a bit thanks and yeah thanks,Ja 


End file.
